


No One Lights A Candle To Remember

by Dauntless_Shadow



Series: DEH/Newsies AU [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dear Evan Hansen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I Really Don’t Know Why I Wrote This, Jack is Evan Hansen, Morris and Kath are siblings, Sarah Jacobs is Alana Beck, just FYI, uhhhh mentioned drug use I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/pseuds/Dauntless_Shadow
Summary: Basically DEH, but Newsies
Relationships: Katherine Plumber & Morris Delancey, i guess Jack/Katherine
Series: DEH/Newsies AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784641
Kudos: 1





	No One Lights A Candle To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Idk honestly. This was written at 1 AM, which might explain any mistakes, but I’m pretty sure I had spell check on.

Jack Kelly. Who was he fooling?

Apparently, everyone.

Katherine was sick of his lie.

All my hope is pinned on Katherine? Bullshit. Jack Kelly had never had Morris screaming about wanting to kill him through his door, because they had never interacted, save for that one day. 

Why should Katherine play the grieving girl? Why should she lie? She didn’t miss Morris. He had made her life hell for years.

His death, however horrible, was like a breath of fresh air for her. Because that constantly high, murderous teen, wasn’t her brother anymore, but even then, he had been once. Sometimes his shield cracked enough that Kath could see glimpses of the little boy who had bandaged her scraped knees, has helped her with all her homework. But even though he had been her brother, Kath refused to mourn him.

He didn’t, though. Jack Kelly, who came along with those emails. And his bullshit stories of the orchard.

Kath wanted so badly to believe him.

All my hope is pinned on Katherine...

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on that hellsite:  
> @waiting-makes-me-antsy


End file.
